A Girl's Point of View
by ninetailspup
Summary: The original story of Tsuna and his guardians is one to never be forgotten, but what if we made slight tweak to the story. Nothing much, just changing the gender of our lovely main character Sawada Tsuna. Prepare yourself for the crazy, goofy, cringe worthy story of the cast told from another point of view. Also this is an AllxFem!Tsuna story
1. The Start of It All

_Italics are thoughts_

This is just regular typing

"Tsu-chan, it time to wake up." Nana Sawada called at her daughter to wake up.

"Just five more minutes." Tsuna responded as she continued to snuggle in her bed.

"You don't want to be late to school right its already 7:30"

Immediately Tsuna opened her eyes and checked her clock." heiiiiiii I'm gonna be late" Tsuna scrambled out of bed and rushed to get ready. After managing to get dressed at a new record speed, Tsuna ran out the door to hurry to school.

"Bye Mom". She said as she ran out the house.

This is our main character Sawada Tsuna. She is a petite girl only reaching to the height of 5'1. Her hair is a bush of untamable brown locks that seemed to stay in a style that reminds people of a lion's mane. She had large eyes and just like her hair, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Rather than wear the required girls uniform, Tsuna received special permission from the school to wear the male uniform.

*Because girls should be able to wear pants to school if they want to, and for the sake of plot she has to be mistaken for a boy at school.*

 _For some reason, I have a bad feeling about today._

"Tsu-chan have a nice day at school, ah a tutor will be coming here sometime today or tomorrow." Nana said.

 _I wonder if she heard me_

. -

Meanwhile a certain person was watching Tsuna as she ran out her house.

 _So that's my new vict... I mean student_

"Ha hah ha I wonder if I made it?" Tsuna panted as she ran up to her school.

 _if only that dog didn't show up i would of been fine_

"Oy herbivore, you're late"

"Uh oh" Tsuna recognized the voice talking her. For it was the voice of the head of the Namimori High School Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. He was known as the Guard of Namimori, he makes sure everyone follows the rules, and if they don't. They get bit to death. Poor Tsuna has been on the receiving end of the bite once, that was something she never wanted to experience ever again. Tsuna slowly turned around to face the prefect.

 _I got to think of a way to get out of here_

"Being late is against the rules Herbivore." Hibari then took out his tonfa, and jumped towards Tsuna to bite her to death.

"AHHHH!'' Tsuna screamed as she ducked out the way and ran straight to class.

 _A clutz, idiot, and a coward. He the exact opposite of how Iemitsu described his wonderful, amazing, smart, athletic, brave son. I suspected something like this would happen, though there seems to be something different about him- thought the mysterious person._

In Class

 _Thank goodness i was able to make it on time-_ Tsuna thought as she let her mind wonder off in the distance.

"Sawada perhaps you would like to demonstrate to the class how to solve this problem" said the teacher noticing how she wasn't paying attention to what he just said.

 _He just had to call on me_

Tsuna slowly walked to the board and tried to solve it. Key word tried. In the end she ended up make a fool of herself in front of the class again. She walked back to her desk with her head down, while kids where saying things like: Dame-Tsuna can't even solve a problem or you idiot, or the even more common loser

The only one who didn't laugh or call her any name was the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Sasagawa Kyoko was literally an angel in disguise. Her short golden brown hair always seemed to sparkle in the light, and her golden eyes always seemed to hold a kindness in them. They seemed to always find the good in a person. She was kind and nice to every person, even Tsuna.

"It's ok Tsuna-kun; you'll get it next time." Kyoko whispered to Tsuna hoping to raise his spirits a little bit.

 _Kyoko just talked to me. How should i respond?_

"Ah" Tsuna said back hastily while rushing back to her seat.

'' _Ah'' what was that. I couldn't even properly say thank you to her_.

When she got back to desk, she put her head down in embarrassment

 _I hope this day ends soon._

Unknown to her there was someone watching the whole thing go down in the classroom.

 _Looks like Dame-Tsuna here has a crush on the school idol._

The mysterious person thought while watching Tsuna rush back to his seat with a blush on his face.

 _I've collected enough data for now. I believe it's time to introduce myself to him._

The Next Day

"Tsu-chan wake up or you'll be late'' Nana called out to her daughter.

 _Ok... wait what time is it?_

Tsuna yelled while getting up to check her clock when she picked up her clock she found it was still good 45 minutes till she needed to get up.

 _I wonder why she woke me up this early, well I guess I'll just get ready and check when I go down_

After she got dressed, she headed down stairs to see her mother.

"Mom, why did you wake me so early?" Tsuna asked while sitting down to eat the breakfast her mom had prepared for them.

"I guess you didn't hear me yesterday day. I got you a personal tutor to help bring your grades. Your papa sent me his information in the mail" Nana said as she sat down with her daughter at the dinner table. When she sat down she passed the flyer with the tutor's information on it.

Taking it from her mother's hands she began to read the flyer.

 _Let's see "Best tutor in the world, Reborn. I will make your kids grades rise up. Also no need to pay me, all I need is a place to stay and food to eat." This flyer seems so suspicious; especially the fact that his name is Reborn what kind of tutor name is Re..._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ah that must be him, Tsu-chan will you get the door?" Nana asked Tsuna.

"Ok." Tsuna said while getting up to get the door. Before she could even reach the door, it exploded open pushing Tsuna flat on her butt. When the smoke cleared it revealed a baby with a suit on with a yellow pacifier around his neck and a green chameleon on his shoulder.

"Ciassu, the names Reborn. I'm your new tutor." Reborn introduced himself with a smirk on his face.


	2. Truth,Denial, and Regret

**Welcome back to another chapter of A Girl's Point of View. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Needless to say, Tsuna was more than shocked to see a baby claiming to be her tutor. Who wouldn't be? Especially if said baby was wearing a suit with a chameleon on his hat. After she got over her initial shock, Tsuna came to the conclusion that this was one big joke and she started to laugh.

"For a second you really had me going there. There is no way a baby is a home tutor." Tsuna wheezed out in her fit of laughter. Tsuna kept laughing until she found herself being drop kicked to the ground by the well-dressed baby.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, while landing back on the ground.

 _Ow that hurt…. Wait how does that baby know about my nickname._

Sensing Tsuna thoughts, Reborn responded." I'm Reborn, I know and see everything."

Hearing the commotion, Nana made her way to the front door. Upon arriving, she saw Tsuna on the ground and baby standing next to him. She was about to ask what happened until she saw the clock on the wall.

"Tsu-chan, shouldn't be heading to school right now?" Nana said as she helped Tsuna off the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" Tsuna yelled before running out the door.

While she was running she suddenly heard a voice in her ear. "Dame-Tsuna, bad grades, bad at sports, a general klutz, and the list goes on and on."

"How do you even have all this information on me?" Tsuna asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Reborn asked with a strangely serious tone.

"Yes, I do want to know." Tsuna replied.

 _I want to know how he got all this information on me, even though it's not really a secret. I still want to know how he got it._

"The truth is I am a hitman, the best in the whole world to be exact and I have come to train you to be the 10th generation boss of the Vongola Family."

"Very funny Reborn. Now tell the truth." Tsuna looked over at her shoulder to see that Reborn was no longer there.

 _I guess he ran away when he realized I knew he was lying. I mean only an idiot would believe that kind of lie._

When she was about started to run to school again, she saw Reborn at her feet aiming a green gun directly at her. Suddenly it occurred to Tsuna that he could be telling the truth and could very much kill her if he wanted to. The thought caused a cold sweat to run down her face and the next thing she knew she had hot tears running down her face.

"This is no joke, Sawada Tsuna. You are the next leader of the Vongola Family and it's my mission to train you until you are ready to accept the job Reborn said. The gun was still pointed at her.

Sensing that she was no longer able to fully comprehend what was happening, Reborn put the gun down and jumped on her shoulder again.

"Don't worry Tsuna, you have the world's greatest hitman as your home tutor." Reborn said quietly. He didn't want the information to overwhelm her any further.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's mind, she was still troubled.

There's no way that all of this is true. I can't be some kind of mafia boss. I'm just Dame-Tsuna, a person that's terrible at everything. Even if it's true I can't accept it. No matter how dame I am, I refuse to become a mafia boss.

A good five minutes had passed before Tsuna responded to Reborn.

"Listen Reborn, I'm not going to become a mafia boss." Tsuna said as she wiped away her tears and headed to school.

"We'll see about that Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, obviously amused.

"Also, you shouldn't cry over things like this. A leader has to able to hold his emotions in." Reborn said while looking at Tsuna's crying face.

"Why should it matter if I hold my emotions in or not? I'm going to become your next boss." Tsuna said before adding "Also what do you mean 'his' I'm a gi.." Before Tsuna could finish, Sasagawa Kyoko appeared out of nowhere.

"Morning Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said with a bright smile.

In an instant Tsuna became a blushing and stuttering mess; unable to form any words. Noticing this, Reborn began to calculate a plan.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright? Your face is all red." Kyoko asked worriedly

"I'm alright, just a little hot." Tsuna said, hoping that the girl would buy her excuse.

"Okay, see you at school" Kyoko said as she rushed off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Reborn began speaking to Tsuna.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." Said Reborn with an evil grin.

"I don't have a crush on her. I just really admire her and want to be her friend.'' Tsuna said; still blushing.

"Yeah right." Said Reborn through the same old smirk.

"It doesn't even matter, it's not like she'll want to be friends with someone like me.'' Tsuna grumbled dejectedly as she resumed her walk to school.

"Have you even tried asking her to be friends?" Inquired Reborn.

"Um, no." Responded Tsuna.

Once again Reborn jumped from her shoulder to the ground and pointed his gun at her.

"The mafia world has no need for someone who doesn't even have the will to reach for the things they want. Goodbye Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with an emotionless voice.

 _Let's see if you really have will to try for the things you want_. Thought Reborn.

Before she could even blink, Reborn had already shot the bullet.

 _I guess this is it for me. Death by a baby. Seems fitting for someone like me. I didn't even get to ask Kyoko if she would my friend. I wish I had enough courage to ask her._

Standing beside Tsuna was Reborn.

 _I guess it didn't work._

As Reborn was getting ready to walk away, he heard the supposedly dead teenager cry out.

"REBORN, I WILL ASK KYOKO TO BE MY FRIEND WITH MY DYING WILL.''

 **Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for your support. Also look forward to the next chapter as Reborn realizes he missed a crucial piece of information about Tsuna. Well that's all for now, NTP out.**

 **P.S. High chance of a rain storm happening when the next few chapters' release.**


End file.
